The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a hose coupling mechanism, and more particularly, to a hose coupling mechanism that prevents separation of coupled hoses when the hoses are in use.
In work areas where pressurized fluid or compressed air is delivered through hoses coupled with quick disconnect connectors, the connectors or the hoses themselves may become uncoupled as a result of vibrations generated by the fluid flowing through the hoses or from equipment being used nearby. An undesirable situation can occur when the hoses become disconnected, because at least one hose end tends to flail as a result of the pressurized fluid flowing there through. To prevent this, a hose whip having a relatively short length extends from one hose end to the adjacent hose end. Though a hose whip limits the movement of the two hose ends relative to one another if they are separated, the whip does not prevent the hose ends from separating or flailing on a smaller scale.
Accordingly, while existing hose retention methods are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains in preventing the separation of the coupled hose ends.